


santa baby

by wintersweather



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, it's just more domestic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: i really do believe in you, let's see if you believe in me





	santa baby

**Author's Note:**

> title/excerpt from "santa baby" by the legendary eartha kitt
> 
> anyway who said i couldn't write christmas stuff in early july!

Pat had never met someone who loved Christmas as much as Brian David Gilbert did.

This revelation came the day after Thanksgiving, when Brian woke Pat at 8 in the morning. 

"Hey," He said, with his face approximately three inches away from Pat's. "I just realized that we don't own a Christmas tree." 

Pat made a face. "Christmas isn't for another month, babe." He said, sitting up. Brian sat up with him, putting his hand on Pat's thigh.

"Exactly!" Brian said enthusiastically, eyes wide. "So, we should go _get_ one. It'll be fun." 

Brian sounded awfully sure of himself. Pat never considered himself to be a Scrooge-type character, but he was struggling with getting into the Christmas spirit this early in the morning. Still, Brian's face was lit up in a way Pat had never quite seen before, and it was warming his cold, dead heart. 

He sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Right now?" He asked before reaching over to the nightstand, feeling around until he found his glasses.

Brian huffed, loud and over-dramatic. "Yes. Well, after breakfast." He replied, getting out of bed.

Pat watched as Brian opened the closet to choose his outfit for the day. It was their first Christmas together since they started renting a home together, and even Pat had to admit that that was pretty cool.

\- - -

They ended up at the Lowe's in Manhattan, bundled up in the former Garden Center that now housed a myriad of fake pine trees. They decided a fake one would be best, more convenient and safer for Zuko and Charlie. Actually, Pat wasn't overly-concerned with Charlie eating pine needles; conversely, Brian was _extremely_ concerned about Zuko consuming them.

"I love Christmas." Brian said in a happy sigh, reaching out a gloved hand to touch the plastic branch of a shimmery white tree.

Pat tried to keep the smile out of his voice. "Really? I don't think I would've ever guessed that." He said, being sure to lay on the sarcasm thick.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Alright, Ebenezer. Get your bah humbugs out now, because you've got 33 more days until Christmas, and 33 more days of me being absolutely _pumped_ for it." He said, grinning up at Pat.

Pat didn't answer, putting his hands in his coat pockets as he watched Brian inspect each tree with scrutiny, like a faux pine tree connoisseur. It was sort of cute. Pat felt a pang of love in his heart for Brian, not for the first or last time.

"What do you think of this one?" Brian asked, gesturing to one that was only a bit taller than him. It was a deep green, adorned with multicolored lights. "I think it'd fit okay in the living room." He continued, tilting his head at the tree. 

"I like the lights." Pat replied, nodding. "Yeah, it's the right size."

Brian beamed at Pat's words. "It's perfect, then." He said, putting his arms around Pat and squeezing him tight. "I'm glad you came with me."

Pat rested his cheek on top of Brian's head, laughing a little. "Well, you didn't give me a lot of choice, huh?"

Brian nodded, smile as big as ever. "Yeah, I know. You still could've told me to go fuck myself, though." He said. "And I appreciate you not doing that."

"I'd never." was all Pat could manage to get out before Brian broke away, off to grab the box of tree parts.

\- - -

Building the tree wasn't so hard, aside from the cats' immense interest in both the tree and all the ornaments. Zuko promptly got himself wrapped in tinsel the moment it was removed from the box, much to both Pat and Brian's amusement.

Brian had the Christmas radio station on, and Pat knew he'd be sick of it in about two days, but right now Brian was singing along and standing on his toes to put baubles on the highest branches, and Pat could do nothing but smile and sing with him.

The tree looked about as good as they could have managed, despite the bald patches in the back (conveniently facing the wall). Brian said it added character, anyway. Pat couldn't do much more than laugh and agree.

Pat felt a proud of their little tree, looking at it from a distance. Brian had already moved on, gathering the packaging from the decorations and moving them into the closet in the hall to be used again after Christmas. Though, after all the work they'd gone to, Pat figured they might as well leave it up year round. 

With Eartha Kitt's delicate vibrato ringing through the radio, Pat was sure he felt at least a fraction of the holiday spirit Brian was feeling.

Brian was singing along, twirling through the living room. " _Sign your 'x' on the line, Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight._ " He caroled, stopping in front of Pat. He put his arms around Pat's neck, leading him into some type of slow dance through the room.

Pat placed his hands on Brian's waist, quiet as Brian sang. He couldn't fight the smile forming on his lips as Brian looked up at him, smiling back twice as big.

Christmas couldn't come any sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> i try not to post twice in a week but LISTEN this came to me like a fever dream and i nEEDED to crank it out


End file.
